my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mold
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Mold is an emitter-type quirk used by Jenkins which allows him to emit spores from his body. The spores are really weak against fireand or fungicide-like substances ( acid for example), the spores can also easily be dispersed by wind. However if there is a sufficent amount of spores fixed in a certain area of somebody, the spores turn into a growing nodosity which develops tentacular-like mycelliums on the body of its new « host » ; acting like an exoparasite , the mycelliums then begin to penetrate the skin of its host to suck out the blood and nutrients of their victims. The nodosity getting bigger while the blood is sucked. The nodosities are as well weak to heat, acid and other fungicide-like substances, they can also be pulled out of somebody by brute force. If the host if killed by the fungus parasite, the latter can control the corpse as a part of its own body making it act like a zombie-like creature controlled by Jenkins. He is able to control the way the controlled corpses moves. Furthermore , due to his surgeries on his own body, he managed to reach a state of partial immortality with his quirk by improving it to the point that his own missing cell can be replaced by fungus ones which would later take the form of human cells during a regeneration process. However, the parts in a "molded" state shares the same weakness as the spores , meaning that brute force , heat or fungicide-like subtances can easily destroy those parts, hereby killing jenkins if the replaced parts are vital organs. Abilities '- Spores Emission : '''Jenkins can exhale microspores which can fix themselves on living beings, once fixed , they quickly grow into exoparasitic nodes and fix themselves on their hosts with tentable-like mycelliums which also allow them to suck out the blood of their victims. The spores are weak to heat , acid and other fungicid-like substances , they can also be easily dispersed by wind. The nodosities and mycelliums share the same weaknesses as the spores. - '''Corpse Control : '''If a host is killed by the parasite's drain, the remaining corpse is controlled by the fungus parasite as a part of its own body, turning the corpse into a zombie-like creature under the orders of Jenkins , they can be useful as a distraction by making them fight heroes. - '''Cellular Replacement : ' If Jenkins is severly hurted and lost a great number of cells suddenly, the spores inside of his body replace the missing cells by taking their place in Jenkins ' body, for example , if Jenkins loses an arm , it will be replaced by mycelliums tentacles which will act as Jenkins' arm replacement. The replacement cells will then progressively turn into human cells, making the mycellium tentacles turning into a normal human arm after several days. The only way to effectively kill Jenkins while he is in this "molded" state if to completely tear his body apart, or using heat or a fungicide-like subtance to kill the replacing fungus cells. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks